Complications of the Heart
by Nenithiel
Summary: This is my second entry for the Road Goes Ever On forum's Valentine's One-Shot contest. This is set in the same AU as my Kiliel fic I Will Forsake the Stars for You. This is from when Fili made his intentions known, but not formalized with Ailis, and when he learned that Elis had chose Kili, though she'd yet to let him know. With exception of my OCs Tolkien owns the characters.


"Kee," Fíli rushed into their room, his hair still damp, "I need you to braid my hair."

His brother just snorted and rolled over towards the wall. Fíli stalked over to Kíli's bed and punched his sleeping brother in the shoulder.

"Wha'!?" Kíli glared up at him.

"Braid my hair, Ailís is arriving with her family for the celebration, along with Elís." Fíli plopped onto the edge of the bed.

Kíli stretched and yawned. "What celebration? What for?"

Fíli turned to stare at his brother. "Nadadith, it's for your being accepted as our ambassador to The Gray Havens." He ruffled Kíli's messy head. "You are being honored for your appointment. Many of the nobles and their daughters will be here."

"So? Not like any of the dams are here for me," Kíli sighed.

Fíli's heart ached for his nadadith. It had been five years since his seventieth and he had never been honored with his Presentation Day, like a prince should. "Perhaps, though late, you'll have your day."

Kíli stuck his tongue out, before he sat up and took the comb from Fíli's hand. "When do you suppose you'll ask one of the dams to marry you?"

Fíli felt his heart beat faster at his brother's words. "When I'm certain she won't say no," he murmured. "She's refused two suitors already."

"Perhaps because she wants you?" Kíli's hands worked at braiding Fíli's hair. "Which one Ailís or Elís?"

"If I told you which you'd muss it up." Fíli flinched as his brother tugged his head back where he wanted it.

"Oh, I am suitable to act on our peoples behalf with Elves, but I'll mess up your chances with the dam of your choice," Kíli snorted.

Fíli laughed. "If the fair maids don't find other company besides me, I'll urge one of them to allow you to escort them."

Kíli huffed.

#

Ailís watched as Fíli entered the hall with his brother. It seemed the two were nearly joined at the hip. She wondered if she or any of the others even registered in his thoughts, so close the brothers were.

"Well," Elís' tone was impatient.

"Hhhmm?" Ailís turned to her friend. The tiny golden haired dam stared up at her, eyebrows raised over her peridot eyes.

Elís rolled her eyes. "You weren't listening."

She grinned and laughed, "I suppose not."

"Just tell him, and be done with it." Elís laughed, "He's obviously the one you want and I'd wager you're his choice."

"I want him to ask, besides, I think he may want you." Ailís looked down at the floor.

"For Mahal's sake," Elís shook her head. "He does as is required by custom and is polite and thoughtful. He sneaks looks at you. Besides, I would refuse him if he asked."

Ailís raised an eyebrow as she scoffed, "Then why do you keep asking to be brought along with our family? If you don't...oh!" She turned back to look at the brothers. Fíli always brought Kíli along on their outings, or sent one of them off with him, when it suited. With both of them there for him to play court to, he had a habit of asking Kíli to entertain the other as he spent time with each in turn. If Elís were to come alone with her family it would be like the times her father hadn't let her travel with them. She would only spend time with Fíli.

"Figure it out?"

"You have your eye on the younger Prince," Ailís turned back, "What of the rumors?"

"If he lies about them, I'll never choose," Elís furrowed her brow, "Now how to find out without me asking him, or his brother."

#

Fíli spotted Ailís and Elís over by a fountain. The other dams had already paired off with others they were courting or in some cases betrothed already. Bran, Lord Brun's son, sat sulking on the opposite side of the room as the two dams.

"Looks like someone was rejected." He tugged on Kíli's sleeve. "Why don't you ask Elís if you can escort her tonight?"

"What if I were to ask Ailís instead," Kíli grinned.

Fíli smacked the back of his brother's head. "Ask Elís."

"So, it's Ailís you're hoping to wed," he replied, a knowing smile.

"Still not telling, you can take Ailís riding tomorrow while I take Elís for a picnic."

Kíli raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're a better rider and she wrote asking to go riding when next she was here." Fíli called over his shoulder as he strode with confidence to Ailís. Truth? He wanted the longer time with her. Mahal, if he weren't trying to avoid showing his favor too early, he'd leave Elís in Kee's company their entire visit.

Kíli's longer stride at least kept him from having to run to catch up, as he arrived at the fountain a step behind Fíli.

Fíli bowed to Ailís, "I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you this fine evening."

Ailís' silver eyes sparkled as she smiled. "I would be honored."

Fíli held his arm out for her to take, a goofy grin spreading across his face as she did.

Kíli ended up choking as he snorted back his laughter.

"Nadadith," Fíli growled as he led Ailís away.

Kíli soon joined them with Elís looking content with her arm through his. Mahal! But, his nadadith was oblivious to the dam's attention. Kee was just too used to be being shunned by the local dams, and without his Presentation day felt he wasn't wanted by the noble daughters either.

They were a study in contrast with Kíli on the tall slender side for a dwarrow, sable haired like their mother, and dark eyed, and Elís' head not even coming to his shoulder and stocky, bright gold hair, and pale green eyes.

Now, Ailís, she was a true beauty! Her head come to his chin, she had a good solid figure, mahogany hair fell to her waist in soft waves, and her eyes such a white shade of blue, they looked silver. Her beard was fuller than Elís, fuller than Kíli's for that matter. Both dams he admitted had a wit about them. One that could keep up with him and Kíli.

Damn, but he wished he dared ask her now to be his bride. He had yet to make his courting beads though. He wished the visit was longer, but she'd be gone along with the rest of their guests as they saw his nadadith off to The Gray Heavens for his first stay alone the morning after next. Such a short time and he'd be wasting it sharing her time with Kíli.

"What has you scowling?"

"Hhhmm, oh, uh," he looked into her eyes as they headed for the buffet, "Just wishing we had more time together. Kíli will take you riding tomorrow."

"Oh?"

He felt his skin grow hot. "It would be rude to not spend some time with Elís. At least I don't have to divide my attention further. Braita didn't arrive with her brother and the other three dams have made their choice."

"Lord Brun escorted her for a visit to your cousin, Thorin. She wanted to spend his birthday with him," Ailís looked at him with a sheepish smile, "As to her brother Bran, poor lad, became Elís fourth rejection."

He looked at the diminutive dam laughing at one of Kíli's jests. "Do think she'll ever choose?"

Ailís just snorted. "Come, if tonight is the only time I'll have your attention this visit, I want it undistracted." She led him out for a walk outside the hall.

It made Fíli's heart swell with happiness to walk alone with her. They'd even managed to dodge their chaperones. They took a path that led to a garden; the moonlight was bright as he laid his forehead against hers. "May I kiss you?"

His answer was a soft brush of her lips against his. He thought his heart would burst from his chest. "We, uh, should. G-go back."

"Aye," she giggled, "Wouldn't want to cause a scandal. Your brother does enough of that for your family."

"If I were to ask, what might your answer be," he mused under his breath.

"You asked that out loud," she bumped her shoulder against him, "You better have your beads before you do."

"When do you think I'll see you again?"

She sighed. "I wish it were you I was riding with tomorrow, as I'll see you next at the Grand Gathering, which is too far away."

"Tell me, does Kee have a chance with Elís or is what I see just hope for my nadadith?"

"That depends on an answer to a question I intend to learn the answer to from him," she sighed, "So, I'll take that ride with Kíli."

"Let's enjoy what time we have," He grinned, "but, where we're expected to be." He led her back to the party.


End file.
